Mommy Dearest
by ExplicitContent
Summary: A story about Jimmy and Ashley's daughter, Lindsey. Along with a married Spinner and Paige. COMPLETE!
1. Shoes, Toys, and Bad Language

Mommy Dearest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters used blah blah blah . . .   
  
Summary: I honestly have no idea what this is going to be about. I'll just think as I go.  
  
Authors Note: I just really feel like writing.   
  
1- Shoes, Toys, and Bad Language  
  
"MOMMY!!!" six-year-old Lindsey screamed from her bedroom.   
  
Ashley ran to her daughters bedroom as fast as she could only to open the door and find her surrounded by piles of clothes, toys, and shoes.   
  
"Lindsey Marie Brooks, what did I tell you about screaming when there is not an emergency?" Ashley was getting tired of explaining this to her daughter.   
  
"Ummm...only scream if...someone breaks into the house, a bone is broken, or something is on fire." Lindsey knew those weren't the EXACT rules, but she was close enough. And she said it with a smile.  
  
"So what seems to be the problem? Other than the obvious fact that you need to clean your room?" She said while looking at everything cluttering Lindsey's floor.   
  
"I can't find my shoe!" She said as she stood up and pointed at her feet, "See?" Ashley looked down to see her daughter with a shoe on one foot and nothing but a sock on her other foot.   
  
"Yes I can see that. Lindsey this morning what did I ask you to do for me?"   
  
Lindsey looked around just waiting for an excuse, when she got one. From outside she could hear her fathers car.  
  
"Oh hey! You know what I think that's Dad. Let's go say hi!"   
  
Before Ashley could say a word Lindsey ran out of her room and stood at the front door waiting for her father to come in.  
  
Jimmy walked inside on his cell phone and went past his daughter with no more than a pat on the head. He walked into the living room and sat down while still arguing on the phone. Just as Lindsey walked in he screamed, "god damn it!" And then closed his phone and threw it on the floor.   
  
"Daddy? What does god damn it mean?" she said too innocently to realize what she was saying.   
  
"Oh baby girl I'm sorry Daddy was using bad words. And if mommy asks, who did you hear them from?"   
  
"Uncle Spinner"   
  
"You got it. So where's your mom?"   
  
"Ummm...I'll go find her."  
  
With that she left the living room with no intention of finding her mother but determined to find out what god damn it ment. 


	2. Dinner and a Movie

Mommy Dearest  
  
Authors Note: This is the last chapter before I go on vacation. I'll be back in a week so expect an update!  
  
2- Dinner and a Movie  
  
"Lindsey! Dinner Time!" Ashley screamed as Lindsey came bouncing into the kitchen.   
  
"So what are we having, Mommy Dearest?" Lindsey asked with a smile.  
  
"Lindsey Marie Brooks, did you watch that movie when I told you not to?" she was infuriated.   
  
"Mom, do we always have to drag my middle name into this?" once again she was completely ignoring her mothers questions, commands, well everything.   
  
"Do not change the subject. Did you watch that movie?" the anger was building in Ashley's voice.  
  
"Yes. Have you seen it? 'Cause that bitch was crazy!" Again using another one of 'Uncle Spinner's' words.   
  
"What did you just say?"   
  
"Huh? Me? Nothing. I didn't say a thing."   
  
"Where did you hear-" Lindsey cut her off before she could finish her question.  
  
"Uncle Spinner."  
  
"Ugh! Spinner! Lindsey sit down and have your dinner. When your done your going to your room, cleaning, and hopefully finding that shoe." She knew it wouldn't happen and Lindsey would end up watching tv but it was worth a try.  
  
"Jimmy! Dinner!" Ashley screamed.  
  
"Hey girls. What's for dinner?" Jimmy said casually entering the kitchen.   
  
"Lemon chicken and rice." she answered knowing it was one of Jimmy's favorites.  
  
"That's cool. What was the screaming about?"   
  
"I told her not to watch that movie Mommy Dearest and she did. And now she's cursing. And apparently learning these 'choice phrases' from Uncle Spinner. So you need to have a talk with him. Especially since him and Paige are babysitting her tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry I'll take care of it." Jimmy assured her.  
  
"And tell Spinner I'll drop her off around 12."  
  
"No problem." 


	3. A Soaking Wet Morning

Mommy Dearest   
  
Authors Note: Hey everyone. Got back from vacation, and I wrote a little while I was away so here it is.  
  
3- A Soaking Wet Morning   
  
Ashley and Jimmy awoke to their usual 6 a.m. alarm. He went to take a shower and Ashley headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. They sat and talked, Ashley made sure not to mention the exact reason that Paige and Spinner had to babysit, but as always Jimmy didn't pay much attention.   
  
Jimmy left for work and Ashley went to wake up her daughter which was never an easy thing to do.   
  
"Lindsey. Sweetie it's time to get up." Ashley said slightly nudging her. Lindsey groaned and rolled over.  
  
"I have things to do so I need to get you up and ready to go to Aunt Paige and Uncle Spinners house. So get up." Ashley tried pulling off the covers, but Lindsey had a good grip on them.   
  
Ashley had no patience for this and left the room. Only to return with a glass of water. She walked over to Lindsey's bed and instead of pulling the covers off the bed she lifted them up and threw the water at her daughter.  
  
Lindsey shot up and screamed, "Ugh, is that necessary?"  
  
"Lindsey get out of bed. Go take a shower."  
  
"I shouldn't have to now. Just get me some soap, I'm already soaking wet!" Lindsey was always the drama queen.   
  
"Hurry up I said we'd be there at 12." Ashley said leaving the room.  
  
They both got ready and were in the car and on their way to Paige and Spinner's by 12:15. They pulled into the driveway and Ashley walked her daughter up to the house.   
  
She was surprised to see that Paige was the one who answered the door, her being almost nine months pregnant. "Hey Ash." Paige looked down at Lindsey and said, "Hey cutie, looking forward to spending the day with Uncle Spinner?"   
  
"I'm thrilled." It was obvious to everyone she was being sarcastic. So Ashley stepped in, in an attempt to hide her daughters disregard for manners.  
  
"Where is Uncle Spinner anyway?" she hated calling him that.  
  
"Where would he be?" Paige said as she pointed to the bathroom door. And with perfect timing Spinner stepped out waving his hand in front of his face. "God that smells." He then realized they had company. "Oh Hey."  
  
He walked over a little embarrassed and quick to leave. "I got an idea. Why don't we go in the back yard and let Aunt Paige and Mommy talk."   
  
He put out his hand to lead her to the back yard and before either Spinner or Lindsey could reach each other Ashley had grabbed Lindsey's wrist and Paige had grabbed Spinner's. Lindsey was confused and didn't now what was going on until Spinner said:  
  
"What? I washed them!." 


	4. Let’s Play

Mommy Dearest  
  
Authors Note: EXTREMELY short chapter. My ADD is soooo bad. I couldn't finish. The next chapter will be much longer.   
  
4- Let's Play  
  
While Jimmy was busy at work, and Ashley was keeping busy planning Jimmy's surprise party, Spinner was having trouble finding a way to entertain Lindsey. So there he was: outside with a six year old itching to make trouble.  
  
"So Lindsey what do you want to do?" Spinner said it as if he were talking to an infant.   
  
"I don't know uncle Spinner. What do you want to do?" Lindsey replied mimicking him.  
  
"Well what do most six year olds do for fun?" he asked getting a little desperate.  
  
"Oh! I got it! Let's play hide and seek. You hide I'll stay here and count." she had absolutely no intention of finding him. But she would be getting rid of Uncle Spinner.  
  
"Ummm. Ok. I'll go hide." Spinner said as he turned around and ran towards the side of the house.   
  
Lindsey said loudly, "1....2....3.....alright I'll see ya later." She said as she casually strolled into the house leaving Spinner outside still hiding. 


	5. Pigtails and Cereal

Mommy Dearest   
  
Authors Note: Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, and nah there is no real plot to this story. It's just a bunch of mini stories.   
  
5- Pigtails and Cereal  
  
Lindsey walked through the house until she ran into Paige.  
  
"Hey sweetie, did you get bored of Uncle Spinner?" Paige said at the sight of her.  
  
"You could say that." Lindsey replied with a bit of a smirk.  
  
Paige looked at the girl and noticed her knotted hair pulled into a messy ponytail.   
  
"Hey I got an idea. Lindsey let's do your hair!" A smile suddenly crossed Paige's face.  
  
Lindsey thought over her options of getting her hair pulled or playing hide and seek with Uncle Spinner.  
  
"Sure." Lindsey agreed.  
  
Paige put her in front of her mirror and started doing her hair.  
  
"Lindsey close your eyes. I don't want you see it until I'm done. Ok?"   
  
"Whatever." Lindsey said thinking it would be better to see as least as possible.  
  
10 minutes later after Paige brushed out all the knots and braided her hair into pigtails she said cheerfully, "Ok Open your eyes!"   
  
"Lindsey looked at her hair and her jaw dropped, "What have you done to me?"   
  
"What? You don't like it? Come on it's cute."   
  
"I guess. Can we go do something?"   
  
"Sure...Are you hungry? We have cereal." Paige asked running low on things to say after her hairdo was rejected.  
  
"Sure."   
  
They went to the kitchen and Paige got out the milk and cereal. While Lindsey got two bowls, one, spoon, and one fork. When Paige realized what silverware Lindsey she had taken she asked her, "Hun, what's with the fork?"   
  
"I don't like milk."  
  
"That doesn't explain why you use a fork to eat cereal." Paige was a little confused.  
  
"Yea it does. I don't like milk and I don't taste as much milk when I eat the cereal with a fork. Get it?"   
  
"Yea sweetie I-" Suddenly Paige was interrupted by Spinner walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Lindsey. I was out there hiding for like an hour. Where were you?" He said in an angry tone.  
  
"Uncle Spinner, I looked for you for like ever. And I couldn't find you. Your just a really really good hider." She knew she could talk her way put of anything. Spinner responded:  
  
"You think so?" 


	6. Two Shoes and a Toilet

Mommy Dearest  
  
Authors Note: This is Last Chapter of this particular story. But don't worry there will be more Lindsey.  
  
6- Two Shoes and a Toilet  
  
Ashley arrived to pick up Lindsey on time as always. Lindsey came bouncing out of the house and ran to her mothers car. She jumped into the front seat just as Ashley said, " So how did everything go?" She gave her daughter a skeptical look at sight of her new hairdo.  
  
"Great. I had fun let's get going shall we?" Lindsey said as she was tapping her fingers on her knees.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?"  
  
"No reason let's just get going."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They pulled up to the house and Lindsey ran out of the car, into the face, and straight to her bedroom, locking the door behind her.  
  
As Ashley walked into the house her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Ashley, it's Paige. Is your demon-child near you?" Paige sounded very aggravated.  
  
"No she's not. Why Paige? What's wrong?"  
  
"Spinner just found one of my most expansive pair of heels in the toilet!"  
  
"Paige, I'm going to go talk to her. I will call you right back." She said as she hung up.  
  
She ran up the stairs to her daughters bedroom door. And started to knock.  
  
"Lindsey open this door now!" She screamed.  
  
"I can't. You know, I'm in the middle of looking for that shoe. So we can talk later. Ok?"  
  
"Not ok. Open the door now."  
  
"Actually I'm changing my clothes so I'm naked. So don't come in." Lindsey was always a quick thinker.  
  
"If you don't open this door right now I'm going to break it down!" Ashley was infuriated.  
  
"Oh! I'm SOOOO AFRAID!" Lindsey yelled mocking her mother.  
  
"You should be little girl."  
  
At that Lindsey knew she was in far too deep to talk her way out of. 


End file.
